veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Evert
'Emily Evert '''is a small scallion girl in VeggieTales. She is one of the Veggie Kids who gets interviewed in some episodes. Emily is mostly seen with her brother, Dirk. Emily's favorite food seems to be Rasberries, said in ''"God Made You Special." She then makes several cameo appearances in "It's A Meaningful Life." Appearance Emily is a small green scallion. Her eyelids are colored dark pink, while her small nose is light pink. She grows light blonde hair and is usually seen wearing a purple and pink shirt with a white butterfly on it. Acting *Herself in "God Made You Special" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Callad Love" *Herself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Herself in "Happy Together" *Herself in "Princess and the Popstar: A Story Of Trading Places" *Herself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Herself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "That We Friends Do" *Herself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Herself in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Herself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Herself in "Sheltered and Loved" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Herself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Herself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Herself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Herself in "Bubble Veggies" *Euttershy in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Herself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Herself in "Love is in the Air" *Herself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Herself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Herself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Singer in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Herself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Herself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Herself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Herself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Friar Tuck in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Herself in "Finsterlla" *Herself in "Arthur" *Herself in "Clifford of the Big Red Dog" *Herself in "Martha Speaks" *Herself in "Curious George" *Herself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Herself in "The Jungle Book" *Herself in "Calliou" *Herself in "Maya & Miguel" *Herself in "Cyberchase" *Herself in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Herself in "Cinderella" *Herself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Herself in "Seaside Vacation" *Herself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Herself in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Herself in "Peter Pan" *Herself in "Tinker Bell" *Herself in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Herself in "Lango" *Herself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Herself in "A Panther's Life" *Herself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Caring" *Herself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Herself in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Herself in "Heroes of the Emperium!" *Herself in "What's Up the Marlee" *Herself in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Herself in "Aladdin 4: Dawn of the Sauropods" *Herself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Herself in "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs" *Herself in "Finding Nemo" *Herself in "Monster Inc" *Herself in "A Bug's Life" *Herself in "Toy Story" *Herself in "Herny Hugglemonster" *Herself in "The Muppets" *Herself in "Two for a Road" *Herself in "Chinatown" *Herself in "Winnie and Pooh" *Herself in "Madagascar" *Herself in "Planes" *Herself in "Blue's Room" *Herself in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Herself in "Spider-Man" *Herself in "The Backyardigans" *Herself in "Regular Show" *Herself in "Blue's Clues" *Herself in "Dora the Explorer" *Herself in "Little Bill" *Herself in "Go Diego Go" *Herself in "Doogal" *Herself in "Walle-E" *Herself in "Pinky and the Brian" *Herself in "iCarly" *Herself in "Super Why" *Herself in "Wordgirl" *Herself in "Ice Age" *Herself in "The Avengers" *Herself in "Celery Night Fever" *Herself in "Bolt" *Herself in "Tom and Jerry" *Herself in "Bambi" *Herself in "Astro Boy" *Herself in "Family Guy" *Herself in "COLLINS FLIM" *Herself in "Teen Titans" *Herself in "Robots" *Herself in "Phineas and Ferb" *Herself in "Stuart Little 2" *Herself in "Barbie Princess and the Pauper" *Herself in "Alvin And the Chipmunk" *Herself in "Scooby Doo" *Herself in "Horton Hears a Who" *Herself in "Cats Don't Dance" *Herself in "Rugrats" *Herself in "The Fairly Oddparents" *Himself in "Jimmy Neutron" *Himself in "Spongebob" *Herself in "Gravity Falls" *Herself in "Cars" *Herself in "My Little Pony A Very Minty Christmas" *Herself in "The Penguins of Madagascar" *Herself in "The Cat in the Hat" *Herself in "Merry Madagascar" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Onions Category:Kids Category:God Made You Special Category:Happy Together Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Bubble Veggies Category:Sheltered and Loved